Many methods of manufacturing a solid-state imaging unit with the use of an organic photoelectric conversion material have been proposed (for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 4). In Patent Literatures 1 and 2, a solid-state imaging unit that does not require any color filter (a solid-state imaging unit without a color filter) is achieved by using a plurality of types of organic photoelectric conversion films. Further, Patent Literatures 3 and 4 propose a technique to use both organic and inorganic photoelectric conversion films.